


Hallway

by hugtower



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugtower/pseuds/hugtower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in an impossibly long hallway leading to a set of double doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time during the first game.

You are in an impossibly long hallway leading to a set of double doors. The pristine white walls and potent smell of antiseptic are reminiscent of a hospital. The florescent lights above you flicker randomly. You take a few steps forward, weary.

Predictably, yet still startling, all the lights go out. You hear a girlish giggle.

It's her again.

The lights come back on, blinding at first.

As your eyes adjust you notice the once snow white hallway is a deep burgundy color. The doors ahead are now much closer, but still far away. In the window of the right door: a dark semi-circle, the rest of the figure obscured by the door.

Why won't she leave you alone?

You have no choice but to walk towards the doors, your pulse quickening with each step. You walk slowly at first, occasionally glancing back. As you near the doors you break into a run.

Better get this over with.

The shadow behind the door has vanished. Now only an orange glow can be seen, shining through the windows. 

Had it always been orange?

The doors are in front of you. You hesitantly reach out to open them. The handles are ice cold, despite there being what you now recognize to be fire on the other side.

Before you can do anything, the doors open, flames lurching towards you. A baby's cry can be heard over the crackling of the fire.

In this new room the counter in front of you, as well as various spots on the floor, is alight, burning.

Instinctively, you step back. Your back hits a wall, the hallway you were in no longer existing.

You hear whispers in your ears. Some belong to her. The others: unidentifiable pleas. 

She's closer.

Once again, all you can do is proceed. You pray for this dream- this nightmare- to end soon. You proceed cautiously, towards yet another set of doors to your left.

A screech, a sound akin to nails on a chalkboard, assaults your ears. You want to cover them with your hands, but cannot afford to release your gun, your only security.

Though it only seemed like an instant, the distraction lasted long enough.

She is upon you.

Panicking, you fire your gun repeatedly. The bullets go right through her.

You're done for.

Then she's gone; crumbled into ash.

Anxiously you dart towards the doors, climbing a small set of stairs to reach them. You hear a pleading scream from behind you. You turn around.

You are in an impossibly long hallway leading to a set of double doors. Blood covers the walls and floor; it drips from the ceiling. You begin walking.

When will this end?

As you near the doors, you hear a woman's screams. Something is being taken from her. Suddenly, a cry of pain. The windows in the doors take on a thick red filter.

Soft pants mix with your own heavy ones. Wet footsteps become louder from behind you.

You whip around and find yourself face to face with her.

Why won't this end?

She giggles, vanishes. Your vision fades to black.

You are in a dark office hallway.

It's over for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this waaay back in 2010 but was too chicken shit to post it until now. Also, this is actually my first ~fanfic~ and unbeta'd so, um, please go easy on me...


End file.
